villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:G-Monster/Pure Evil Proposal Wade Jennings
Alright so I just finished watching this movie and I think I got a potential qualifier from there. The movie in question is called Angel Has Fallen. What’s The Work? Angel Has Fallen is a 2019 action thriller film and the third installment of the Has Fallen film series. The premise of this film is that Secret Service agent Mike Banning has been framed for an assassination attempt on President Trumbull and is now on the run trying to clear his name and uncover the real threat within the country. Now the person responsible for all this is Mike’s former friend Wade Jennings . Who Is He? What Has He Done? Wade Jennings is a the head of the private military company Salient Global who was hired by Vice President Martin Kirby to assassinate the president. Jennings would proceed to such that and uses drone to kill all of the president’s security detail and nearly kills the president, putting him in a coma. Jennings would then frame his friend Mike for the massacre by planting evidence on him while also fabricating evidence that Mike has ties to Russia, which would result in global war between the US and Russia something that both Jennings and Kirby want they could benefit from this conflict. Jennings would also have his men kill all the guards detaining Mike and attempting to kill Mike so that he wouldn’t stop him, only for Mike to escape using his skill. Jennings would later attempt to kidnap Mike’s wife and toddler daughter to use them as hostages against Mike with plans to kill them once they outlived their usefulness, and kills the FBI agent Thompson and her men execution style when the figure out the truth. Jennings would continue his plan to kill the president by blowing up a hospital that he was in uncaring if this would also kill all the other hospital patients, staff, security detail, and anyone else in that facility. Luckily, Mike manages to evacuate the everyone from the hospital, including the president, before Jennings blows it up. However Jennings pursues Mike and the President to a shopping mall where Jennings and his men try to kill everyone there wether it be soldiers or just potential witnesses. However Mike manages to catch up to Jennings and after a grueling battle Mike kills Jennings, thus clearing his name, saving the president, and exposing Kirby’s plan. Freudian Excuse? Redeeming Qualities? Now then his reasons for committing all of his crimes throughout the film and his intent to start a war between US and Russia, which could cause hundreds of thousands of deaths on both side, is nothing more than to make billions of money out of it and suffice his love for fighting. That’s it. And no he show’s no loyalty towards Kirby merely using him as a meal ticket, and has even argued with him numerous times in the film As for redeeming qualities, he was once friends with Mike before deciding to frame him for all his atrocities while attempting to kill him and his family multiple times. He did seem to hold some degree of respect for Mike as he did say he was glad it was him who killed him, though this only stems from the fact Mike is the only person who can match Jenning’s skills, and Jennings saying that is merely feeding onto his own ego and not showing genuine fondness for Mike, as he never showed any remorse framing Mike and his attempts to murder him. Plus we already ruled out that respect isn’t a redeeming quality as we have many approved candidates show respect, with Frieza and DIO being just a few examples Heinousness? Now then, the heinous standard for this film series is pretty high with Kang from the first movie raiding the White House and attempted to use a weapon to destroy nuclear weapons in America, while causing South Korea to be invaded and Aamir Barkawi in the second film invades London. That said those two were main villains who had more resources at their disposal, while Jennings, though The Heavy he may be, isn’t the main villain (that would be VP Martin Kirby) and has fewer resources to work with. That said with what Jennings has and with the role he has (Secondary antagonist) He manages to go all out with his villainy as he has killed dozens of people onscreen all just get to one guy, put the president in a coma, framed his own friend for his crimes, tried to kill him and kidnapped his family with intent to kill them afterwards, and attempted to blow up an entire hospital full of people again just to kill one, and nearly caused a global war between America and Russia all so he can profit from it. Final Verdict? I will leave it to you guys to decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals